5 Times You Were Dropped In A JeffAnnie Fic
by Elsiesnuffin
Summary: -and then yanked back out.


**Disclaimer: 'Community' and its characters belong to NBC and Dan Harmon. I'm neither of those things (unfortunately?). What I'm saying is don't sue me or leave me a nasty voicemail over this. **

* * *

"-and I didn't know what else I could do with her."

I step into the study room and my eyes land on Britta. Britta holding a baby the way one might hold a bomb. "Ooh, what a cute baby." I smile as I take my seat. "Who does he belong to?"

"It's a she," Annie corrects from next to me. "And she belongs to Tracey from my Computer Science class." Jeff turns and looks at Annie, eyebrows raised..

"Did you take this child, Annie?" he asks, giving her an understanding expression.

"No," she answers with a roll of her eyes. "She had an emergency with her mom at the hospital and I offered to watch Olivia in the meantime."

"That is its name?" Britta asks, looking at the baby as if it might be radioactive.

Troy and Abed enter the room together, both pairs of eyes falling on the infant. "Why is Britta holding a child as if she is Tom Selleck at the beginning of 'Three Men And A Baby'?" Abed asks, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

Britta frowns and thrusts the baby toward Jeff, who visibly panics before accepting the child into his large hands. He holds her in shaky arms extended from his body. "Oh, for heaven's sake." I rise from my seat and approach him quickly. "Have you never held a child before?" I ask as I reach for the baby. Jeff looks at me as if I just asked him the question in Mandarin Chinese before eagerly trying to pass her off on me, but I merely adjust his arms around Olivia until he is cradling the baby girl gingerly. "There," I chirp as I look up at his alarmed face. "That's nice."

"Why am I still holding her?" Jeff asks, his eyebrows raised. "Why haven't you taken her yet?" His voice is getting to a level of hysterics that he doesn't very often let us hear. I frown up at him. "C'mon, Shirley. You're a mother, it seems like you should be the one to take her."

"I would love to," I answer honestly as my eyes fall upon the baby girl in Jeff's arms. "But Jeff, you need to learn about this stuff for when you have children of your own." I pull my sweater closed against my chest when he shoots me another incredulous glare. Britta snorts from somewhere behind us and all heads turn toward her. She is screwing her mouth up, trying not to smile and I give her a disapproving look. "What's so funny?" I ask, dropping my voice a full octave and glaring at the blonde.

"The idea of Jeff fathering children," she answers with a smirk as she drops into her chair. "I mean, on purpose."

"Hey," Jeff snaps. "I am always careful."

"Stop yelling," Annie whines as I seat myself next to her again. "You'll make her cry."

"Annie," Jeff turns to her calmly. "Why is it that I am holding the baby that you are supposed to be watching?"

"Aw, I think she likes you," Britta coos. I feel Annie stiffen next to me and look over at her. She is staring down at the table, a blush exploding onto her cheeks and I can feel myself frown. Someone needs to confront Annie about her impulse for going after guys who are way too old for her. She is chasing after a man who doesn't know she exists. I know anyway you slice it, this will end roughly. A quick look back up at Britta confirms that she's actually talking about the infant that Jeff is holding and not Annie, but it doesn't stop the squirming from the teenager.

I will have to talk to her.

"I think she just crapped her pants," Jeff answers, screwing his face up at the smell. My eyes move from the little girl directly to my right to the littler girl Jeff is holding. He glances down at Olivia when the baby wraps her hand around one of his fingers unexpectedly. Jeff looks up at Annie and he smiles. There is a warmth in his expression that takes me by surprise. He even lets the corners of his eyes wrinkle. I glance over at the brunette and she returns the smile before clearing her throat and rising to start digging through the diaper bag that is sitting on the chair that is always left empty. His eyes follow her, staying on her face as she busies herself looking for a clean diaper. I feel something close to dread rising in-

* * *

-her stomach to expel, it was just a combination of what tasted like stomach acid and something else Annie couldn't and didn't want to identify. She gathered her hair with one hand, holding it away from the bowl as well as she could. Somewhere in the back of her foggy consciousness, Annie felt two strong hands wrap around the thickness of her hair. She wiped her hand across her mouth before looking back over her shoulder. She should have been more alarmed by the sight of Jeff crouched next to her on the floor of her bathroom, on her sea foam green linoleum. Her mouth opened to talk to him, but before any words could come out she threw herself forward again, coughing and spitting. She felt one of his hands rub gently across her back. It rose goose bumps in its wake, causing her to almost jump out of her skin. After a moment, her body relaxed and the sensation slowly bled into comforting.

She wiped her mouth again before wiping the tears out of her eyes with the other hand. Her entire face was clammy. Annie made what she was sure was an extremely attractive burping noise before looking over at him. Any level of disgust she was expecting from him wasn't present. He just looked at her evenly, unblinking. Then his mouth quirked up on one side, as if to say 'Wow, that must have kind of sucked for you'. Annie gave a humorless chuckle and turned her head away from him to struggle to her feet. He was right there, one hand on the small of her back as she moved to the sink to wash up and brush her teeth again. Jeff glanced around her cramped bathroom. "This place is kind of a dump."

Her mouth was full of toothpaste and she was two-thirds still asleep, so Annie didn't respond. Instead she just rinsed and spit and stepped past him into the living room slash kitchen slash bedroom area. He followed her without shutting the bathroom light off. The entire miniscule apartment was bathed in faded yellow light. Annie was wired wrong, she had to be. The guy she had been crushing on for the better part of a year had just held her hair back while she threw up, and all she could feel was anger toward him. She spun on the spot, taking in his tall frame and legitimate bed head. "I see what you're doing here, you know."

He himself was rather bleary-eyed, Annie realized. It must be after midnight, which meant Jeff had been sleeping on her couch. "And what is that?" he asked, his voice scratchy from sleep.

"This is all one elaborate way of humiliating me," Annie explained. "You think that if I allow you to see me all pale and sweaty and yakking that the idea of us being…" She grimaced. "…_something_ at some point will embarrass me to the point of ignoring the entire situation."

"I think that?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his neck tiredly and yawned.

"Yes," she replied. "Why do you choose now to suddenly become selfless?"

"Ouch," Jeff frowned in response. "Let me get this straight. You're mad at me?"

Annie groaned. "Why couldn't you just… make Abed come over?"

Jeff frowned and cocked his head to the side questioningly. "Why is _he_ better than _me_?"

"Because I don't care if Abed sees me all disgusting and un-cute!" she yelped, throwing her arms up at her sides.

In the silence that followed, she could hear the dripping of her leaky kitchen faucet into the coffee mug from yesterday. Annie stared down at her bare feet, thinking somewhere in the back of her mind that they were really cold and that she should find some socks.

"Annie," Jeff started slowly, but she cut him off.

"No," she said in a clipped tone. "I don't want to hear again about how this is all complicated for you, okay?" She pouted up at him. "I mean, I'm not some four year-old Jeff." She stomped her foot to make her point and Jeff smothered a chuckle.

"Okay," he started, smiling at her. "Speaking as a lawyer, when making a point about not being a four year-old, it's best not to throw a tantrum." He gestured toward her and raised an eyebrow. Annie sighed before reaching up and gathering her hair into a messy knot.

"My feet are cold," she stated in a quiet tone.

"Where did you leave your slippers?" he asked in a deliberately parental tone. Annie shrugged, more to herself than to him. "Annie."

"I will pay you all the money I have to leave," she said quietly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No such luck," Jeff shot back in a singsong tone. "Are you tired?"

Annie shrugged after a moment's thought. "You could entertain me."

"Okay," he answered in his best impression of a teenage girl. "We could freeze each other's bras and have pillow fights and talk about boys." He stepped closer to her and clasped his hands around her bare shoulders. "So, like who do you think is the absolute cutest boy in school? Hint- he's meeee," he continued to sarcastically sing to her. All she wanted to do was step into his open arms and wrap herself around his torso, bury her face in his three hundred dollar sweater. Instead, she sniffled and shook him off gently. They had really built themselves quite a little landmine situation.

Annie gave him a small smile in spite of herself. "He sounds kind of full of himself."

He smirked at her. "Hey, you're up to disc four of season two right?" Annie's eyes widened. "What? You're the one who left it in the DVD player."

"Okay," Annie acquiesced as she followed him to her couch. "For a little while."

"After lying around in bed all day," Jeff muttered with a smirk. They settled on opposite ends of the couch, Annie with her legs tucked under her. Jeff started the disc before pulling a blanket out from under him and throwing it over her bare feet. After a moment of silence, he spoke up. "This needs popcorn." She turned to look at him. "Do you want popcorn?" Annie felt her stomach lurch and shook her head. "Do you have any?"

"Yeah, I think so."

He rose from the couch and walked the two feet over to her kitchen. Annie settled down farther into the cushions as she heard him search through cupboards. "Annie, you have like no food here."

"I can either have food or electricity," Annie replied through a yawn and pulled the blanket up around her shoulders.

"You should take something," he continued and in what felt like an instant, he was prodding her with his knee and handing her a glass of apple juice. Annie sat up and took the pills he handed her and followed it with a swallow of juice. She didn't even think to ask what it was he was giving her. She was clearly not in her right mind.

"So, you never have any food?" he asked as he settled back next to her. She slid her feet into his lap. "Jesus, Annie!" He rubbed the blanket over her feet for a moment. "So, what do you eat?"

"Popcorn," Annie answered, yawning-

* * *

- into the seat next to her and stare, ignoring the way everyone else is glancing at me. Annie is the only one who _won't _look at me, actually. It's irritating, and do I really expect anything else from her at this point?

"Annie," I say in as stern a voice as I can manage. "Annie, look at me."

"No," she answers airily. "You can't tell me what to do. You're not my dad." I narrow my eyes at her as I watch her flip through the pages of her text book. "_Yet_."

Shirley lets out a gasp and my eyes whip over to her, ready to tell her that it's not what she thinks. When I actually make eye contact with her however, I can tell it is pretty much exactly what she thinks. Shit. "Annie, I think we should probably discuss this somewhere else?" I'm talking in a softer voice. I know if she would just freaking look at me I could melt her into something pliable I could actually work with here.

"And I said no." She bends over in her seat and pulls out a notebook with a flourish. I watch her in silence as she begins to write down copious amounts of notes in with her teal-colored glitter pen and shake my head. Maybe it is better if she never speaks to me again. Can I ever actually take her seriously? The cover of her notebook literally has a _unicorn_ on it. She is writing as fast as her hand can physically move, pressing down into the paper in a way that is going to imprint on at least a couple pages behind it. I open my mouth to make a crack about it, but pause when I look at her face. There are tears in her eyes and her jaw is clenched very tightly.

I move into the chair usually left empty between us and whisper to her. "I didn't know she was your…." Annie pauses in her writing and looks up at me and I feel my chest actually constrict at the sight. She's waiting for me to finish the sentence. She's going to make me say it in front of everyone. "…mother," I finally answer through gritted teeth and instantly the room fills with noises of protest.

"Jeffrey!" Shirley yells angrily.

Britta narrows her eyes toward me. "Why am I not surprised?"

Troy nods to himself and I cringe, knowing this is about to get way worse. "She _is_ a pretty hot mom." Annie sputters at him indignantly.

"How _could _you?" Shirley gives me a disappointed look and I glance away, unable to keep eye contact with her.

"I'm confused here," Pierce speaks up and I turn to him with a hateful glare. "Did Jeff bang Annie's mom?"

"No!" I spit out and glance around at everyone's looks of bitterness. "I didn't do anything."

Annie points a finger at me accusingly. "You would have!" I open my mouth but have no words to defend myself. Well, no _honest _words to defend myself. "You're attracted to her, right?"

I stare at her in silence, clenching and unclenching my jaw as the rest of the group watches. "Yes," I finally admit and everyone lets out an aggravated groan in my direction, like this is out of character for me or something. "Can we do this with less heckling?"

"No," Pierce answers quickly. I roll my eyes.

"This is interesting," Abed notes, raising a finger into the air.

"No, it's not." Annie has risen from her seat to make a point and all eyes naturally fall on her. "I feel like this isn't something I should have to ask of you guys, but can everyone please refrain from having sex with my mom?"

"I'm not promising that," Pierce says after a beat and I exhale, irritated.

"Annie," I spit out as I rise to my feet as well. "I would really like to not have this argument in front of everyone."

Annie looks at me blankly. "There's no discussion to be had here." She crosses her arms over her chest, doing her best 'big girl' pose and I raise my eyebrows again. "Sleep with my mom and I'm never speaking to you again." I roll my eyes.

"Am I speaking out loud?" I ask, turning to Britta, who grins evilly at me. "I am not going to do anything with your mom, Annie. There _are _some lines that I won't cross."

"Please," she continues, her eyes getting that crazy glint in them. "You had sex with _Britta_. All over campus apparently." She lays her hands flat against the table. "Including this table." I watch Troy slide his chair back. "If I hadn't run into you guys, who knows what would have happened." I could reach over and wring her neck, I really could. "I just don't get it. What is so great about her?"

"What's so great about her?" I finally explode, feeling my arms raise in anger. "Gee, let's see here. She's hot and smart and funny. What could I have been thinking?"

Annie's eyes narrow in anger. "But-"

"Annie! Jesus, do you not- she's you!" I take a breath. "She's _you_ except not completely inappropriate and off-limits!"

The air is sucked out of the room in the next instant and I-

* * *

-rolled over and then she was on top of him, riding him hard. His hands came up to grip her hips with such aggression it almost surprised him. He was sure he was bruising her, but she hadn't spoken up about it yet. That was what this was about anyway, wasn't it? Abusing each other in ways that were too fucked up to really talk about?

"God," she breathed out as she began to pick up speed. Her round breasts bounced under the shear white blouse he _still_ hadn't managed to get off of her. One hand left her hip and traced forward to the front of her plaid skirt. Deftly, he moved underneath the fabric and pressed surely against something he couldn't see but knew was there. She inhaled sharply over him and began nodding quickly.

He pulled his thumb away and she opened her eyes to look down at him. "You know the rule."

Her eyes darkened even in the dusky light that was streaming into the room. She brought a pink tongue out to lick her lips and then he felt her clench around him teasingly. He tightened his jaw, but didn't let his smirk falter. "Please?" she asked. As if it was magnetized, his thumb found her tiny bundle of nerves immediately, rubbing circles around it gently. "Please, let me come."

It was sick, the feeling he got from having this obvious power over her. He knew it. He just couldn't really bring himself to care that much. He thrust up into her, interrupting her rhythm just as he pinched her clit. Two palms landed on his chest as she held herself upright, grinding desperately against him. He ran his thumb nail across her clitoris, startling her. She looked down at him, eyes wide. "Come," he said in a low tone and repeated the action. The orgasm was powerful and he jerked forward at the way her muscles clamped down on him. "_Shit_, Annie!" She froze and a moment too late, he realized his mistake. Something inside of him unraveled quickly and he was left with a feeling of absolute calm.

"We don't use our names," she whispered fearfully. "That's one of the rules."

He made the decision quickly and flipped them over again, groaning. "_Annie_, stop talking."

"Is that a new rule?" Annie asked, genuinely curious about the changing parameters of their situation. He answered by kissing her with something close to fury. Of course she was busy trying to take notes when they were in the middle of awesome role-playing sex. He began thrusting into her slowly and Annie threw her head back against his five hundred thread count pillow case. Jeff grabbed her under one thigh and lifted it to wrap around him. The silky knee socks she had put on for _him _rubbed against his ribs. Her Mary Janes were digging into his back, but Jeff found himself enjoying the sensation.

"Unbutton your shirt," he said, but this time it was a request and he could see that Annie took it as such. She reached up one hand and began unbuttoning her shirt quickly for him, keeping her blue eyes trained on him the entire time. When her bare breasts came into sight, Jeff growled. She had made herself the fantasy that he wanted, needed. No, he corrected a second later. _She_ already _was_ the fantasy, he just hadn't allowed himself to realize it. "New rule," he grunted out as he continued to drive into her. "I'm going to make you scream my name so loudly all my neighbors leave angry notes on the bulletin board in the lobby."

Annie's eyes went wide for a moment before she allowed the feeling of him inside of her take over again and Jeff watched her eyes flutter closed. "Jeff," she murmured and Jeff found himself having to grit his teeth at the sound of her voice saying his name. One of her own hands came up to palm a breast and Jeff made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. "God, Jeff. Yes." Her voice was rising in volume now, driving him to speed up. "Jeff," she groaned out again. He began fucking her in earnest, pinning her to his mattress with each increasingly erratic thrust. She pulled him down forcefully so his ear was pressed against her hot wet mouth. "Come on, Jeff." Her tongue came out to suck his lobe into her mouth-

* * *

-and keep my eyes trained on his profile. "Can I ask you something?"

"I reserve the right to ignore it if I don't want to answer," he answers quickly and I try not to roll my eyes at him.

"What happened to you?" I ask, surprising myself. I had planned on working my way up to that, not just blurting it out. His head snaps in my direction, but he doesn't stop moving forward. Instead, we stride across the football field with our eyes on each other for fifteen feet before he actually speaks again.

"What do you mean?" Jeff is laughing, but it's the kind of laugh that doesn't actually have any humor in it. He seems confused, but I have no way of knowing how much of that is the usual 'Jeff Winger Bullshit'.

I exhale, willing myself not to chicken out now that I've gotten here. "I…watched your 'Real World' video like twenty times." I speak slowly, staring at him the whole time.

"It wasn't _that_ funny," Jeff cracks in an embarrassed tone. When I don't immediately respond, he turns his head to the side to catch my gaze. "Or maybe it was."

I shake my head, tucking my chin down toward my neck. "It wasn't that," I answer. "The guy on that tape…"

"Was a tool," he supplies for me when I don't finish the sentence. I chuckle nervously and tug the sleeves of the borrowed bathrobe I'm wearing over the ends of my hands.

"He was sweet," I shrug self-consciously. "And-"

"Clueless," Jeff cuts in.

"Maybe," I concede with a small smile. "But he also seemed _real _and open and maybe a little…" I don't know how to say this in a way that won't offend Jeff. "Did you have a lot of friends in high school?"

"Why?" he asks, his ears practically perking up.

"Friends don't let friends audition for'Real World', Jeff." I glance up at him and swear I can actually see him blush in the moonlight. I run my fingers through my wet hair as I wait for him to respond.

"Annie," he murmurs finally, holding up his overly large sweats with one hand.

"I'm not going to tell anyone the deeply humiliating secret of you not being a golden god when you were seventeen," I roll my eyes. "Do you remember what it was like to want so desperately for someone to like you?" I ask and I can't make myself look away from him now. His eyes slide down to me and his gaze is knowing, but not in a patronizing way. I shrug again as I look down at the ground. "It's just nice to know that there is a version of you in there somewhere that would maybe give us a chance."

"As far as a Greendale homecoming dances go, this one wasn't bad." He is glancing up at the stars now, compartmentalizing himself into a dozen pieces again. We move forward in silence. "Annie?" I look up at him and he lets his eyes fall on me for a second before they return to the sky. "That version of me inside somewhere? Would follow you around like a puppy."

I link my arm though his and he lets me. We-


End file.
